Alice's Story
by Lyn-Cartlascedemus
Summary: This is Alice's story from the night before her change to either her meeting of the Cullens or meeting Bella. It all depends on what you as a reader want.-Poll on profile-
1. Awakening

Once again I stared at the wall there, I spend most of my days staring at that wall since they put me here. I don't remember who 'they' are, but the man in the cell next to me is always whispering to me that they put me here, he wants to me to come nearer and talk to him but I don't. The nice doctor told me not to, and I listen to the nice doctor. He believes me when I say I see things but the other doctors just lead me to another room. No ones likes that other room. It's cold and you get put in a chair with wires attach wire to you that shock you. I've been there a lot but now I just sit here and stare at the wall. "Come on sweets, come closer to me and see me." the blonde haired man in the other cell hisses through the metal bars that separate our cells. I ignore him like the nice doctor told me and scrunched myself up and into the corner. I began wondering where the nice doctor was, he hadn't yet come to see me tonight. Every night the nice doctor comes to see me after making his rounds. He stays with me the longest out of anyone and he sits and talks to me, sometimes I talk back. There was the sound of the thick metal door that was painted white like the rest of the room. I had always wondered why the door was so thick and metal but I had never asked. The click of the door unlocking sounded and I scrunched myself even farther into the corner.

"My sweet Mary Alice, it's just me," the nice doctor said entering the room, I relaxed a little but the blonde man was still staring at me. "How has your day been Alice? Any problems?" he asked and when I nodded he looked a little stressed. "What happened today? No shocks I hope." he had concern etched onto his face and it was calmed after I shook my head. "What then?" he asked me. I looked up dead into the eyes of the man and pointed at him. His eyes were a muddy crimson and his shot me a deathly glare but I held my hand firm.

"S...She lies!" he cried as the nice doctor looked at him. I don't know why he became so afraid the nice doctor wasn't scary and he didn't take his patients to the cold room.

"James, you will leave Miss Brandon alone. You will not speak to her, you will not hurt her, and you will not ruin her day, understand?" The doctor said firmly using authority. I smile up at him sweetly, he brought out a better side of me, a side that seemed familiar and normal but I couldn't remember. I think I heard the man say something that sounded like "she will be mine" but I don't know for sure. "Well Miss Mary Alice I do think it is time I say good night to you." the doctor said rising up from his seat next to me. I gave him a smile, not a real smile but a smile all the same. He was standing at the door preparing to unlock it.

"Wait," I called in my small voice that sounded even smaller in this dull room. He turned around and looked at me smiling.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why are the door so thick and metal?" I asked before cutting into a vision. It was a scary scene the blonde man was there attacking the nice doctor. How had he gotten out? The scene only progressed a little farther before the doctors voice snapped me out of it.

"They're like this to keep the harmful patients in there room and out of others if they somehow escape there room." the doctor explained before giving me a farewell nod and exiting the room. Instantly the blonde man the one the doctor called James was at the metal bars that separated us. He smiled a sadistic smile while bending the bars between us.

"Just wait sweets soon these bars wont separate us any longer and you, you will mine," he began, "you really should feel honored I've never gone through this much trouble for a meal, especially one as small as you, but your blood it calls to me." His voice sounded terrifying and I shrunk further into my corner and pulled the thin blanket around me. James returned to his bed and appeared to be asleep. I followed suit and did the same. When I awoke James was not in his cell and the nice doctor was in my room.

"Shh, Alice I'm getting you away from here, I don't think you understand that James is not a normal patient nor is he human. Alice, James and I were not human, we're vampires and the scent of your blood calls to him and he won't stop until he gets you." the doctor explained before carrying me out of the room through the halls and out of the building into the near by woods. It was not long before James was also in the woods with us. The doctor blocked me in a protective stance while James dropped into the position as I had seen in my vision earlier.

"No!" I screamed, I was unsure of the outcome of this fight but I had a feeling that it wasn't good. The fight raged on in front of me for just minutes. It looked to be a tie when suddenly the doctor was at my side again. He looked pained but I saw no real injuries.

"I'm sorry Alice this will hurt but I know no other way, he and I, we're evenly matched." he told me before sinking his teeth into my wrist. I knew better then to scream or make any sound. I believed it would be like the cold room there would be no good result from screaming. It felt like my arm was burning, like there was a fire there and it began spreading up my arm. Still I did not scream the pain was nothing compared to the cold rooms. I lye on the wet grass and soon I black out.

When I awake no one is around, I can't remember anything, all I remember is the pain. My vision went blurry and a new scene appeared before me. I was in a diner and this blonde boy was there I dont know who he was but I felt like we were meant to be. The scene changed again, there was a family of 5 and me and the blonde boy were there introducing ourselves to them. The scene skipped forward and there we were with them, living with them, happy and together. I knew from that point on I had to find the boy in my vision, that we were meant to be, and together we would find and join this family.

A/N: So, what do you guys think? Love it, hate it? Let me know using that little button below.


	2. Hunting

A/N: Yeah yeah yeah. Well I know you guys hate these but they are a must, sorry. I didn't realize just how short the first chapter to this was. Sorry guys. This one hopefully wont be short but hey what do I know, I just come up with the idea,type it, then post it. Alright so enough of my pitiful rambling and off to find Jasper...I mean off to see what Alice is doing...

The crimson of my eyes was bright and new after I finished draining the poor human in front of me. Killing innocents didn't feel right but I didn't know what I could do to prevent it. It's been four days since I awoke and I'm still hiding in the woods near the asylum. The days were mostly silent but the nights were filled with pained screams, though it does not bother me as much as I believe it should. The only people that go through those menacing doors are doctors, nurses, or the dead. I overheard a nurse saying how she found the body of a patient in the bathroom hanging by an old sheet from the water pipe above. Part of me understood the reasoning of wanting out of there so bad that you would take your life but another part small as it was seemed to wonder what the building was like. I wanted to know. To understand. As the sun set and the nurses and doctors of the day exited and the night staff entered I slipped inside. Around me there were door that had bars on the small window that each had. Then there were metal bars separating each room from the others. After that I stayed in the woods away from the building and I didn't go withing a hundred yards of the building. I spent the next two days thinking of the blonde boy in my vision. His eyes were crimson and he had small crescent shaped markings covering his face, arms, and everywhere where his skin shown. I looked down to my arm and I too shared a marking like his. I analyzed what I had seen of both the boy and the family. The family had golden eyes and the older blonde had said their diet was animals not humans. There were three boys and two girls in the family and it appeared that the older two were married then the bigger one and the girl were together and that left the bronze haired one alone. I was thirsty again and decided if this family was going to accept us and we would have to change our diet inevitably then I should begin now.

I crouched low to the ground my eyes trained in on the buck in front of me. I knew I could take the buck with ease but I decided to play with my meal. I had no source of entertainment so I needed something to do. The buck looked back at me and decided to charge. I laughed at the fact that it believed it could kill me when it couldn't even injury me. I held out one hand and it stopped instantly as its head collided with the palm of my hand. Continuously it backed away and attacked again and every time it would collide with my hand and come to an instant halt. After about five minutes I tired of the game and quickly snapped the bucks neck. I drank my fill and and continued on my way

Since the first vision I had they grew in strength and frequency but one thing never changed, I met the boy in the diner and we continued on to find the family. I looked down at my clothes they were covered in blood and I was still wearing the gown I wore when I awoke. I needed a new outfit at least, I couldn't meet the guy I was going to spend my life with wearing this. "How am I going to get money?" I asked myself. Finally I decided that I was going to have to steal it. I began walking back towards the asylum slowly, even for a human I would be walking slow. About a mile away from the asylum I began to hear the faint screams, something about those screams reminded me of the horrible pain I went through just weeks before, but I just shuddered and kept walking. As I walked I began thinking of what I could wear when I met him. I hated not knowing what his name was it felt so informal and unromantic. I exited the woods and slipped into the asylum it took me a few minutes to find where all the nurses kept their purses I dug through three and gathered a total of a hundred dollars. I didn't know if that would be enough but it would buy something better than what I had. I began walking out of the asylum.

"Hey!" a doctor yelled running after me as I got closer to the doors. I turned and looked at him and quickly ran out the doors and towards the woods. I stayed hidden for about an hour but no one ever entered the woods so I came out of my tree and began walking. As I walked people on the streets began giving me looks and avoiding me at all costs. I found a store and began searching I found a short black skirt with matching heels and a red top, I walked to the register and paid before leaving. I slipped them on at vampire speed behind the store and began walking towards Philadelphia. That is where I had discovered that the diner the boy was at was. I kept walking at a steady pace thinking of what I would say to him, I only knew my name. Someone grabbed my arm behind me and I jumped.

"What are yo...Oh you're not my sister, sorry Miss." the woman apologized. I nodded in forgiveness and kept walking. After walking through four states (A/N: I have no idea how many states she would probably have to go through so I'm guesstimating) I decided on telling him the truth, I doubted that I was the only vampire with the ability to see the future. As I walked I began humming a song, I didn't know the name of it or any lyrics but the tune stuck out to me. It had taken me a day for each state so I guessed it would take me at least another four days. I kept had walked for most of those four days so I decided to run. He wind blowing may hair around me and the blur of the trees that surrounded me made me feel exhilarated. The time I guessed that it would take be to get to Philadelphia was cut in half by my running.

So I was here in the city that I would meet the man I would spend my life with. Suddenly I felt nervous though I knew it would go well. I began searching for the diner and soon I found it. I looked through the window and saw him sitting alone at a table. I took a deep breath and braced myself. Me, Alice Brandon, was getting ready to meet a guy. A guy who didn't have any clue about me, but a guy none the less.

A/n: YAY! Meeting Jasper time! Thats all I shall say. Sorry I didn't get this up sooner I've been sick, next one will be coming ASAP. This was shorter in the beginning but I added more after I already updated so this is the re-update.


	3. Meeting

A/N: Sorry for the delay I went from easy writing to nothing to I think I can. So this is a lot of dialog which I normally don't do. Also there is a POLL on my page(Caps to make it a noticeable word) as to where I should end this story.

I took a deep breath before opening the door of the diner. The bell attached to the top of the door shrilly rung out announcing my presence. The boy didn't turn and a waitress smiled at me before going into the kitchen. "Don't panic Alice you shouldn't be nervous" I tried reasoning with myself as I took a seat next to him. He visibly tensed when I sat. The waitress still hadn't returned. "Hello, I'm Alice, who are you?" I asked, oddly non of my visions had ever indicated to his name. He looked at me without responding.

"You're not human!" he growled and stood. I was fazed by his reaction but managed to shake my head. He looked apologetic but didnt sit down again.

"I-I'm sorry. I just had a vision of you here and another of us meeting a family of our kind I- I didn't mean to." I rambled quickly hoping I hadnt ruined the moment. He visibly relaxed.

"Your eyes. They're gold." he seemed surprised. I finally noticed his were red. I nodded.

"The family I saw us with drinks from animals instead of animals so I started doing that already." Jasper shook his head confused.

"Saw us with?" he asked.

"I have visions." I answered getting nervous that he would think I was crazy.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked.

"How'd you...?" I started to ask but before I could finish he interrupted.

"I'm an empath,"he replied, "by the way my name is Jasper. Jasper Whitlock." I nodded that was all I could do in response. Finally the waitress returned.

"Would either of you like anything?" she asked smiling at Jasper. We both shook our head and she left us alone again.

"So, Alice, you see things, saw things about me, about us?" Jasper asked. I nodded knowing that he would soon want to know what I saw. Soon I was thinking over every vision I had had of him. I had only experienced three visions in my life that I remembered and two of them were about him. The third was fuzzy and I dont know what it was. I was in my own mind when he finally got my attention. "Alice? Are you ok?" he asked. I looked at him blankly. His stance had relaxed and he was sitting but I could tell that he was still tense and suspicious of me.

"Yes, I'm fine," I started, "I saw you here, and I saw us together with a family of our kind. I know they feed from animals instead of humans and that there are five of them but nothing else."

"Alice you dont know anything about my past?" he asked regaining some form of his previous defense pose. I shook my head wondering if he would tell me. Jasper stood and walked towards the door gesturing that I should follow him. We walked for a while before he spoke. "Alice, I was a Major in the war. Maria found and changed me. In turn she expected me to change others to use in her army. I did and when they lost their new born strength I had to dispose of them do you know what scars vampires. The only thing?" Again I shook my head. I had only been a vampire for maybe a little more than a month or two. He continued without actually looking at my reaction. "Venom. Vampire venom. Not all the newborns were willing to go down easily and fought back, fought against me. Alice do you see all my scars? You're sweet and I can tell from your emotions that you are innocent and I don't want to see you hurt or corrupted by me and my past. Sorry to disappoint you but you'll have to find this family on your own." Finally Jasper finished and looked at me. I shook my head quickly like a child who was told that he was asked if he had done something that he was not allowed to. My eyes then glazed over and I was struck with a vision. Still me and Jasper with this family, nothing had changed in it.

"Jasper..." I started before being interupted by Jasper.

"What did you see?" he asked. I didnt know that there were tell tale signs of me having a vision but he knew.

"You. And me. With the family." I stated bluntly I was still processing the vision the rest of the way. He frowned at me.

"Alice I told you I cant." he told me again. I just stared at him and waited until he finished.

"You asked me what I saw and I saw the same thing that I saw before." I told him with a deathly look on my face, "Now dont accuse me of not understanding Jasper Whitlock I understand perfectly now you tell your 'I cant' to my visions!" I had finished yelling at him before I could even think about what I was saying. Immediately I felt guilty and looked down. "Sorry." I muttered.

"Alice you're a newborn arent you?" He asked. I nodded unable to look at him. "I understand, newborns have trouble controlling their emotions. If you still see me with you then there is no reason to argue with it." I looked up at him with a slight smile.

"Really?" I asked my smile growing wider. Jasper nodded and I hugged him and he hugged me back without a second thought. "I told you." I said skipping off.

"I shall never bet against you again Alice." he said following me.

A/N: VIOLA! I have no idea how bad this chapter sucks. I started it late last night and finished it through out today. So see that pale green button below. Click it and let me know. AND dont forget about the poll on my profile.


	4. Vegitarian Meal

"Do you even know where you're going Alice?" Jasper asked as I skipped off away from him. I just shook my head and continued skipping. "Do you know where we're going to find this family?" he asked. I shook my head and continued skipping only now I hummed a soft song, I didn't know the song but I knew the melody and before long I caught myself singing the words allowed.

"You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are gray..." I hummed. I continued on with Jasper following me. After I finished my song I thought of a question to ask Jasper. "Jazz, what were you in the army?" I said slowing to a walk.

"I was a Major, what did you call me?" he asked with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"I called you Jazz, Jazzy, does that bother you?" I asked looking up at him. He shook his head and by the look on his face I could tell that he was busy trying to think. I cocked my head to the side.

"Alice, you know a lot about me now, but I still know nothing about you other than your name. Can you tell me about yourself?" it was an innocent question and it shouldn't have bothered me so much but before I let the question I decided to answer it. He had told me his story he deserved to tell me.

"Well I don't know my past. I woke up outside an insane asylum in Biloxi, Mississippi. I have visions and one day I'll meet a family with you and that's were we stay." I answered. If I had honestly been in the asylum had I been crazy? Had I had visions before? There were a lot of unanswered question for me but it was uncertain that I would ever know the answer to any of them.

"Oh. Sorry for asking Alice." Jasper apologized before giving me a small hug. I smiled up at him and was soon back to my normal bubbly mood. "I don't know how you can do that." he muttered and I looked up at him confused. "You're emotions change faster than I can keep up with a lot of the time."he explained. I nodded and looked into his eyes.

"Your eyes are black. We need to find an animal," I stated before sniffing the air Jasper looked at me slightly confused before realizing why I had said animal, "Theres a bear about a mile to the north I think. I may be wrong it could be more than a mile and it may be west instead of north..." I began to rambled and before I knew it Jasper was off. I had a hard time keeping up with him but manged to stay close enough that he was in my site. Once I finally reached him he had already finished the bear. "Full?" I asked looking into his now dirty red eyes. He smiled and nodded.

"So have you any idea of where this family is. Any clues?" he asked. I thought back to my visions. It was somewhere rainy with a lot of trees. That could be just about anywhere. I shook my head and suddenly was hit with another vision. We were running, somewhere that was similar to the background of the other vision A sign was posted up ahead and it read 'WELCOME TO FORKS'.

"Forks? I said aloud. A city called Forks." I said having no idea where that was. "Have you heard of it?" He nodded.

"Its a city in Washington. Is that where we need to go?" I nodded and smiled. He began walking northwest.

"Is it far?" I asked almost having to run at a human pace to keep up with him. He nodded. We were close to meeting the family that we would spend the rest of our existence with.


	5. Family

A/N: Bonjour! Hola! Hello! I know updates havent been around in a while so here I am. I have another chapter started for after this one and will be working on it during school. Sorry I havent updated sooner. I know you guys could careless about my excuses and would just like me to shut up and stob rambling so you can read. Which I will...After this message. TAKE IT AWAY EMMETT!

Emmett: Yo! This is me telling all of y'all that Lyn doesn't own anything. Just the general concept of the plot. OOH look at me using a big word like concept. But yes. Read away and then Review!

On and on we went getting closer to our destiantion. Sometimes we ran, sometimes we walked, and quickly we grew closer together. "Jazzy, are we there yet?" I asked for at least the tenth time since we had entered Washington.

"Almost, Ali, almost." Jasper replied speedingt into a run. I followed suit and began muttering to myself.

"What if they don't like me? Was my vision even right? What if they don't want us? Of course they will, I saw it. I found Jasper just like my vision said, this vision is right too, its just got to be!" I muttered. Jasper slowed to a walk and I looked around anxiously, spotting a grand white house in the distance. "It's so beautiful." I whispered as Jasper led me to the font door. I silently began bouncing as he knocked on the door.

"Calm down, Ali." Jasper whispered sending useless waves of calm toward me through our connected hands. The door opened and there stood a man with blonde hair and golden tone eyes.

"Yes?" he asked, "Can I help you?" he seemed slightly surprised to see two vegetarian vampires standing on his front porch. They obviously liked their privacy there house was on the outskirts of town and the driveway would be nearly invisible to a human.

"I'm Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock and this is my husband Jasper Whitlock and we would like to join your coven, sir." the man smiled a genuine smile.

"Well Mrs. Whitlock, we have a few ruled that you would have to follow. First, we are a vegetarian coven, we feed only on animals. Second, we are a family not a coven, and we act as such. Third, call me Carlisle, sir makes me feel old." There were a few almost inaudible chuckles from upstairs but I payed them no mind. Almost as soon as his words left his mouth I flew towards him pulling him into a tight hug. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"I am curious as to how you found us." Carlisle said after I released him.

"Well, sir, my wi-" Jasper started.

"I have visions and I had a vision if your family here and one of Jasper after I first woke up so after I found him we started coming this way to find you and your family. I had visions of you accepting up but I was still worried that you wouldn't and that you wouldn't want us here but you did and...wheres the rest of your family?" I asked after Jasper nudged me. I must have been rambling. After I asked a woman with caramel colored hair came out of the kitchen as another walked down the stairs with a boy following after her. Another boy jumped over the banister of the hallway above the living room in which we stood. The woman with caramel colored hair gave him a quick glare as did the other woman who was blonde. Yet again I was bouncing where I stood.

" This is Esme, my wife, Emmett and his wife Rosalie and Edward," Carlisle explained pointing to each as he said there name, "when you are ready you can join them in attending school."

"School?" I thought, "Why go to school when you can live forever?" Edward chuckled and I looked at him confused.

"Eddie can read minds it can me quite annoying but you gt used to it." the big one, Emmett, explained. I nodded.

"Well were are our manners, you must want showers and clean clothes. You're both dirty and wet from running here," Esme said, " I'm sure Rosalie and Edward have clothes that you can wear until we can get you your own." Both Rosalie and Edward nodded and disappeared momentarily before returning and handing each of us an outfit.

"Ma'am, we have no money so we can't pay for clothes." Jasper informed Esme, slightly ashamed, as she and Rosalie began making shopping arrangements.

"Dear, Carlisle poses as a doctor and I do some interior design work. We have been around for decades and have plenty of money." Esme explained with a smile.

"If you're going to be a Cullen, I suggest you get used to money, and a lot of it." Rosalie suggested, "And cover stories, which we will need if they're going to join us at school." she added.

"We'll be moving soon so until then they can just stay here and work on their control. Once we move we can say Jasper is your twin, Rosalie, and Alice is Edward and Emmett's biological little sister. All of you are adopted by us." Carlisle decided. I smiled. Brothers and a sister. Something I don't know if I ever had before. A real family. I liked that idea.


	6. Visions

After Jasper and I had taken showers, we all sat down in the living room. "So tell us about yourselves." Carlisle started.

"I don't know much about myself. I woke up outside an insane asylum with a gown on that said my name was Mary Alice Brandon but I like Alice better. The asylum was in Biloxi, Mississippi." I explained.

"Oh you poor dear!" Esme exclaimed. "You weren't there too, were you?" she asked turning towards Jasper. He shook his head.

"No ma'am. I was Major Jasper Whitlock in the Civil War. Confederate Soldier in Texas actually. A vampire named Maria chose me to become the leader in her newborn army in her attempt at using them to take over Texas and parts of Mexico. I was in charge of making more newborns, training them, then disposing of them after they lost their strength," Jasper's eyes grazed over the scars on his arms and hands. I hadn't known how he had gotten them, just that they were from vampire venom, and I never pressed the issue. "Eventually I got away from her and off on my own. Well until this little imp found me." he said smiling down at me. I smiled back up at him.

"Imp? I think shes more like a pixie!" Emmett boomed said pulling me off the couch and flinging me easily over his shoulder before spinning me around and plopping me back onto the couch. I giggled as I bounced back onto the couch. Esme, Rosalie, and Edward smiled while Carlisle just shook his head.

"Well before this gets to rough, Emmett, the mall is open now and I would like to get this done before the rush of human teenagers." Rosalie said leading the way out to the garage. Jasper and I followed as Esme grabbed her keys. Once we were in the garage there was a loud crash from inside the house. Both Rosalie and Esme sighed.

"Emmett, if we come back to anything broken I swear to God!" they yelled in unison. Jasper and I chuckled when I was hit with a vision. Emmett was in the house when Edward came down the stairs and Edward pulled him off the stairs and slammed to the ground. A vase fell from the table and shattered. Once I recovered from the suddenness of the vision Rosalie was looking in our direction in disgust. I looked at Jasper and became very self conscious. "What are you doing Emmett? You hate shopping." She asked icily. I was instantly relieved to know she was glaring at Emmett and not us.

"Aw come on, Rosie, I couldn't leave my new brother here to fend for himself in a mall with you girls! And Eddie told me not to be in the house with you gone." he muttered with a shudder. Honestly I thought he must be overreacting. Shopping wasnt that bad.

"Don't call me Eddie!" Edward growled from the doorway, "Alice, I must say your visions are fascinating. I can read them in your mind." I smiled. I think I like the fact that I wasn't the only one who could see them.

"Alice, we aren't able to know what you two are talking about, care to enlighten us?" Jasper asked with an amused grin. I would have blushed if I could have.

"I saw Emmett try to force Edward into wrestling him and in turn he caused a vase to break." I explained. Emmett looked amazed then confused then sad.

"He never plays with me. He's a mean big brother." Emmett whined trying to make himself look like the victim when all it did was making him seem whiny.

"Which vase?" Esme asked in a fearful tone, completely ignoring Emmett's claim.

"The blue and white one. It has a small amount of purple in it and a floral print." I replied thinking over the vision. I didn't remember seeing the vase in the room but then again I hadn't taken in my surrounding that much. I made a mental note to do that when I returned.

"My 1907 irreplaceable purple dragon vase!" Esme yelled glaring at Emmett in a deathly manner before sighing. "Oh well no need to get worked up you didn't break it and you wont be able to now." she said instantly calming. "Well Alice you could save me a lot of furniture now couldn't you." she said with a chuckle before getting into the car. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and I crammed ourselves in as well. Esme drove and Emmett filled the car with light hearted humor. When we arrived at the mall everyone was in a good mood. Rosalie and I skipped into the mall together and I felt happier than I ever had felt. I felt whole.

"Oh Alice look at this beautiful blouse and skirt! Oh and these shoes would go with it also." Rosalie said holding up an entire outfit. I liked the skirt but saw another blouse and pair of shoes that would look much better with it.

"How about that skirt and this blouse and these shoes?" I asked holding them up. Rosalie gasped.

"Alice that outfit would look stunning on you! You're a natural born shopper!" Rosalie exclaimed. I smiled. Shopping was fun. I loved matching together the outfits and finding matching shoes and make-up combinations. Jasper and Emmett were carrying our bags back out to the car when I was struck by a vision. All I got was blurs then all of our futures disappearing. I looked up in horror.

"Whats wrong? What did you see Ali?" Jasper asked panic evident in his voice despite his best efforts in trying to hide it from me. I shook my head before thinking. All I saw was blurs then blackness. Not the kind of blackness you see when you close your eyes. Never ending blackness. The kind you see when you're dead. "Ali! Answer me!" Jasper urged in as quiet of a voice as he could as he all but pushed me into the car. I sat down and Esme started the car and everyone stared at me as she backed out and drove towards home. She kept glancing back in the mirror at me. "Alice, please, tell us what you saw." Jasper begged. I have never seen him beg or be this scared.

"I-I saw blurs but then everything went black but I wasn't...the vision wasn't done. It was like a screen blocked out everything. Like I died and couldn't see anymore." I tried to explain what I had seen. Esme continued to drive home. All of us silent, the mood we were in was gone, vanished as soon as the vision hit me. Jasper was sending of waves of panic and worry but I said nothing. I didn't want him to pretend everything was okay when I knew that something was horribly wrong. Something was going to happen to us and not even my visions could tell me what.

**A/N: Hey hey hey! Yeah you got out of dealing with me in the begining but now you must face my wrath! Muwahaha! And the wrath of Sam(my imaginary friend when I was 4 and now the little voice that tells you when youre wrong or when you shouldnt do something.[Yes I named it/named it after my imaginary friend] You can always ignore him. Ive learned to) and Emmett's whining.**

**Emmett: Im not whining you havent updated in forever and you leave them with a cliffy. Id be pretty ticked if I was them and not leave any reviews. But I saw you researching and typing the next chapter so I know what happens HAHA! I rule.**

**Shut up Em! OOOH! New Moon commercial!**

**Sam: ADHD much.**

**-ignores Sam- Ok to the point. You guys please review! I dont know how bad this is or anything. And only 1 person voted on my poll on my profile which means if I dont get a few more votes I'll just have to go with the one person's vote. AND if you dont review I will be unmotivated for the next chapter which I have so amazingly began researching and starting to type. Yes I'm nerdy and do research when I type stories. So yeah! Press this little button down there and you will see the next chapter sooner.**

**Sam: Yes she is into bribary!**

**SHUT UP SAM!**

**Sam: Ha! and she thinks she can ignore me!**

**-glare-**


	7. Chicken

Esme pulled into the driveway and as soon as we got out of the car I was hit by a horrible smell. A mix of wet dog and worms. Definitely not a pleasant smell. "What is that?" I asked crinkling up my nose in pure disgust. Rosalie was doing the same making the worst face imaginable. It would seem impossible that such a beautiful face could be distorted into that look.

"That. That is the smell of mutt." she groaned. She grabbed my hand and ran to the house almost dragging me until my feet could catch up to the rest of my body.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"They're wolves. Humans from the Quileute tribe from La Push. We have a treaty with them. I don't know why they're here they have no reason to be." Carlisle explained once everyone was inside. There was a long awkward silence.

"Carlisle, they think we have broken the treaty!" Edward exclaimed. Carlisle nodded and walked outside. All of us followed but none of us knowing what to do. In front of us stood three men and two wolves the size of horses.

"You have broken the treaty. You have two more additions to your coven and that one," the man speaking pointed at Jasper, "has brown eyes. Red tinted. He has fed on humans." Carlisle interrupted him before he could continue.

"Neither of them were created by us. They have found us and yes Jasper has fed on humans but he is now adjusting to our lifestyle quite well. Our treaty hasn't been broken nor shall it be." Carlisle said, "I made this treaty with your father Mr. Black. This treaty was made well before any of you were even born. It will not be broken."

"Mr. Ateara, Mr. Clearwater, I can assure you that if either of them were to lose control they could be stopped easily by us. I can read there minds and know what they will do before they can act upon it. As Alice can see the future and know if any of us will attack a human before there is a risk of it happening." Edward explained to them. They still didn't look convinced but I didn't think they ever would be. The one they called Mr. Black spoke.

"We will be keeping an eye on you. All of you." he tried to make his voice sound menacing but to me if just sounded like he was trying to hard. Edward chuckled lowly, far to lowly for anyone else to hear but me and maybe Carlisle. Carlisle nodded in response and the three men and their oversized mutts began walking towards the woods. Edward let out another chuckle but louder this time.

"Alice Alice Alice. I can't lie to you that was hilarious." he told me. I looked up at him confused. "Trying to hard? Oversized mutts?" he questioned sparking my memory back to my thoughts. I nodded I hadn't known he was listening to me. He nodded that time confirming further that he had been. We all walked back towards the inside of the house.

"You all must be on your best behavior. Doing absolutely nothing that could break the treaty. When you hunt take at least one other person with you. When you go anywhere always take one other person with you." Carlisle said ticking off rules, "I wouldn't put it past them to try something without just cause."

"Carlisle, honestly, they wouldn't risk the treaty! You all just need to be a little more careful. Don't wait too long to feed, or under feed when you do." Esme reminded us. There was repetitive mention of a treaty yet Jasper nor I knew what this treaty was.

"Um, sir, what is this treaty?" Jasper asked shyly. It was like he was reading my mind or it could just be that he was confused as well.

"Oh yes we forgot to tell you about our treaty. About 30 or so years ago we lived here in this same house. The Quileutes found us one day when we were hunting. They believed us to be a threat to both them and the town of Forks that they protect., they made a treaty with us because our eyes were golden and we had been caught feeding on animals. They're wolves or protectors run patrol around their border and we don't go on their land. Forks is neutral territory but if anyone is killed by one of us we have to leave immediately and never return or they can kill us on the spot." Carlisle explained. Both Jasper and I nodded.

"Psh! I could take those oversized dogs any day!" Emmett yelled flexing his arms. Rosalie scoffed and shook her head obviously embarrassed by her husband's child like nature. Almost immediately Emmett turned to my husband and grinned evilly. "Arm wrestle?" He asked and before I could blink they raced out of the house and into the back yard to the boulder that would be forever known as their arm wrestle rock. In less than two minutes Emmett had Jasper's hand pinned against the rock. Emmett jumped up and began doing what I titled his happy dance. It consisted of him jumping from leg to leg swinging his arms around and then his legs being still and his arms making circles from his chest around the air in front of him and back. It was pretty funny.

"Emmett, honestly." Rosalie said shaking her head but it was obvious she thought it was funny too. She was trying her best to keep her laughter and smile contained when it suddenly broke through. Jasper grabbed me and tossed me onto his shoulders and laughed. Emmett's grin widened and Edward just shook his head.

"We should totally play a game. A game called chicken!" he hollered .

"Whats that?" I asked.

"You girls sit on us guys shoulders then try to knock the other girl off." Emmett explained. Rosalie made a face. "Come on Rose, keeping your hair dry is motivation to knock Alice off first." Emmett tried to reason. I laughed. This must not be the first time he suggested this game, she sighed and nodded, Emmett pumped his arm before racing into the house to change. Rosalie followed him slowly shaking her head. I skipped up the stairs into the room Esme was designing for Jasper and me.

"Alice, Jasper, what are your favorite colors?" she asked when we walked in. She was sitting in the middle of the room cross legged going through magazines and catalogs, writing down items, and drawing up multiple designs for the room. I tried to peek but she blocked the drawings from view. "Favorite colors?" she prompted.

"I guess dark green.: Jasper asked skeptically. I began digging through bags trying to find out swim suits. Esme refused to allow us into the room other than to get clothes.

"Yellow." I answered throwing Jasper's swim trunks at him. I then ran off to change. Rosalie and Emmett were outside waiting for us when we finished. Emmett was wearing purple swim trunks and Rosalie was wearing a zebra striped bikini. Rosalie was tossed onto Emmett's shoulders as he waded into the river behind the house. I scrambled onto Jasper's back from the side of the river and situated myself onto his shoulders. The ruffly skirt of my white bikini bunched up behind his neck. The game began, I pushed Rosalie's shoulders as she went to pull my legs up, which would have had me tipping off Jasper's shoulders and plummeting into the water. She wavered and tipped as Emmett took a step away from Jasper. I took my chance and scurried onto Emmett's back then Rosalie's before pulling her back as both of us fell into the water. She came back up glaring then began laughing when she saw me. I blinked.

"Your hair, oh my god, Alice your hair!" She stuttered between laughs. Immediately I looked into the water to see my reflection. My hair was a mess, some of it was bunched up in places and it looked like a had a bad comb-over. I screamed and began using my fingers to fix it, when I finished fixing it I looked up and Emmett was pouting. I chuckled.

"Rematch?" he asked with a smile. I laughed but shook my head, Rosalie was already off to change and fit her hair.

"I think it's safer not to. I don't want a repeat of that hair disaster." I replied.

"Good, I have something to show you and Jasper." Esme said standing near the river but far enough away that Emmett couldn't splash her if he tried. I scrambled out of the river and Jasper followed, she led us upstairs to our room. "Ready?" she asked. I nodded vigorously and she carefully opened the door giving the atmosphere a touch of anticipation. I gasped once the door was fully open. The walls were painted white with a dark green bed frame and mattress sticking out from one of the walls. The sheets on the bed were pale yellow. There was a large vanity with a chair in front of it the vanity had a make-up box on one side and a bunch of hair products we had bought on the other side.

"Oh Esme it's perfect!" I cried wrapping my arms around her. I finally had a room. A place I could call mine. Well and Jasper's but I didn't think I would mind that. I had a home, something I hadn't had in months, or maybe even years, and it felt good.

**A/N: Well well well. You guys are probably thinking this is still short. Well you know what -sticks out tounge- it's my longest chapter so far! Yes I am excited. Next chapter is the last one I think. Maybe one more after it but this story is quickly comming to an end.**

**Emmett: Just write another...One about me.**

**Em, youre in all my stories. Most of them are all about you. Don't be selfish**

**Emmett: -pouts-**


	8. The Blob

A/N: Sorry it took so long. A lot of drama. I had it written up months ago just no time to type it and upload it.

We were sitting in the living room. Rosalie and Emmett on one couch, Esme and Carlisle on the other. Edward sat on his piano bench facing away from it and Jasper and I sat on the floor. Jasper and I had spent the last seventy-eight years with the Cullens. I had further developed my powers so I not only just got visions randomly but I could also search for information I needed. Like last week I had searched to see the weather this week. Today was one of those sunny days. I looked out the glass wall and smiled reliving the day we joined this family. Edward shook his head. "Yeah seventy eight years ago today, Jasper showed up on our door step with towing a hyper-active pixie with him, who knew she'd become a more hyper and addicted to shopping pixie." he laughed.

"I am not addicted! But we should totally go shopping!" I argued Everyone laughed at me.

"It's sunny, Alice." Jasper reminded me. I pouted.

"Geez, seventy-eight years ago we taught pixie how to play chicken." Emmett said in that reminiscing tone.

"I remember seeing Jasper's face when Esme and Carlisle repaired his army uniform for Christmas." Carlisle and Esme smiled as Edward said this.

"Yeah the General's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw that Union uniform." Emmett said Jasper growled. Emmett knew he was a major for the Confederacy but he absolutely adored aggravating him. Emmett laughed and Esme gave him a reproachful look that told him to say sorry. "Sorry Jazz." Emmett apologized. I began braiding Jasper's curls together. A grin spread across Rosalie's face and an idea clicked. I looked at her and she nodded our thoughts were blocked from Edward. Since Emmett's hair was too short to do anything but dye with it Rosalie quickly told him our plan so no one else could hear. His face went from horror to amusement and then blank.

"W-Why are you guys singing in your heads?" Edward asked fear creeping into his voice. On cue Emmett grabbed Jasper and Rosalie and I grabbed Edward. Despite their protests we managed to get them into Jasper's and my room. Esme had gotten me a chair like hair dressers have and it was positioned in front of the mirror/vanity where my make-up was. Edward was forced into the chair as Rosalie held him down. "No!No!No!" Edward yelled. "You're not giving me a makeover!" Rosalie an I exchanged glances as I began taming his hair with a straightener and gel.

"We're not?" we asked. Rosalie began applying make-up as I finished his hair. I picked out the perfect emerald green dress and matching shoes. Once we forced him into the dress and shoes Emmett was ready with the camera. Edward raced out of the room to change as we forced Jasper into the chair. In an attempt to save himself he began playing with out emotions.

"Not going to work Jasperella!" Rosalie grinned as she put eyeliner on him. Carefully I was curling his hair into perfect spirals around his head. He whimpered and whined but failed to sway us. As Rosalie finished his make-up she disappeared into my closet to find his outfit. Out she came with an orange dress and matching heels and hand bag. We managed to force it over his head without messing up his hair. He fled the room but Emmett was waiting with the camera.

"He really does look like your twin now Rose." Emmett called from the hallway peeking around the corner hold the camera up for us to see. Rosalie and I threw our heads back as our laughter danced around the room. We heard grunts of annoyance from the bathroom down the hall. Edward and Jasper were trying to scrub the make-up off. Little did they know that we used extra-water-proof make-up, not the cheap kind that doesn't really work well either, the top of the line stuff. Rosalie looked at me and held up the small bottle of make-up remover causing me to laugh harder. Rosalie went to work cleaning up the mess we had made of the room in the struggle. As I went to help I was hit by a vision. There was a blob that had color to it but was given gray tone and too blurry to make anything out of, next to that was Edward happier then I had ever seen him be. I didn't know what the blob was or what it meant but it didn't go away, it became more frequent. The first day at Forks High was the day that it became clear and I knew what the blob was. Isabella Swan or Bella she preferred. Chief Swan's daughter from Arizona was the blob. From the second I saw her she became clear in my visions and I knew that she would become my sister. I hesitated to tell Edward my brother knowing he would deny all possibilities of it, and when I told him, he did. That girl did grow-up to become my sister-in-law and mother of my cutest, favorite, and only niece.

A/N: Welp people thats it. Its over. I have other stories and two others that im working on. Im going to write those before I start uploading chapters so readers wont have to wait so long to read them. so yes check them out!


End file.
